1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
There is a known projector that modulates light having exited out of a light source unit in accordance with image information by using a light modulator and enlarges and projects the resultant image by using a projection lens. As a known configuration of a projector of this type, a light modulator is disposed, for example, for each of red light, green light, and blue light, and modulated light fluxes are combined with each other. JP-A-2001-42431 is exemplified as a related art document.
In the configuration described above, however, the need to provide three light modulators causes an increase in cost.